Ancient MetalGreymon
by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode
Summary: (Complete) The dark masters have returned! Only the season 1 digidestined can stop them, but they need an ancient MetalGreymon to help them, plus all the digidestine's digimon have to go to mega!
1. Part I, Ancient Digimon Warrior: Back to...

Disclaimer: A new story and a new adventure! Oh, and by the way……… I wish I owned digimon and the universe! Ha, ha, ha,ha,ha! Too bad. I can't get it. (A drip went down Disclaimer's head.)

Davis: Where's Kari?

Disclaimer: Why do you want to know?

Davis: I got her flowers and while she's smelling them I'm steal a kiss.

Disclaimer: Hear that Kari?

Davis: What do you mean?

Disclaimer: I got a walky-talky with me, and Kari heard that.

Davis: Why you…! (Davis took chase after the Disclaimer)

Disclaimer: Help!

Davis: You can't run forever!

Disclaimer: Want to bet!

Davis: Yah!

After an hour Davis stopped chasing the Disclaimer.

Davis: How can you keep going?

Disclaimer: That wasn't me running. That was a cyborg that looked like me.

Davis: No wonder.

Yolie: You deserved it!

Davis: Shut up!

Yolie: You Davis!

Davis: You Yolie!

Disclaimer: Guys there's something I forgot to mention.

Armadillomon: What?

Disclaimer: I just remembered that only the season 1 digidstined are in this story.

Davis: Why?

Disclaimer: It was made that way.

Davis: I won't get to go with Kari or kiss her.

Wormmon: Are us digimon in the story?

Disclaimer: only the digimon that were in season 1.

Hawkmon: I hate that.

Veemon: I won't get chocolate.

Kari: We'll be in the story.

Gatomon: Cool!

Agumon: I love the story already!

Mimi: Story time!

Disclaimer: 3, 2, 1 action!

Ch.1: Back to the Digital World

It was in the middle of summer. All the digidestined had things to do, especially Davis, Yolie, Cody, and Ken. Ken and his family went on a cruise for three weeks straight, Davis went to a soccer camp that is for jr. high and younger, Cody and his grandpa went to a kendo tournament for kids about Cody's age, and Yolie went to Mexico with her family, but all the other digidestined had nothing much to do. One day, Izzy was playing a level ninety-four IQ game on the internet on a cite called genius.com. His game was interrupted by a message from Gennai. The message read….

"Digidestined! Your help is needed! The Dark Masters are back! And even worse, Piedmon has mode changed to ChaosPiedmon! There is a legend of this happening! The legend says. The evil that once ruled will try to rule again. Digimon at levels of massive power will stop them. But the problem is they will need a digimon to lead them, because the legend also says…. an ancient digimon that fought for courage and light will fight for them again! I don't know of any digimon like that, but maybe Tai and Kari know! Ask them! I also know that Kari and Tai encountered the digimon very early in their life. The reason I've sent you this e-mail is, because ChaosPiedmon is getting through a barrier I built over my house. It's an energy shield, but he's getting through and I have to escazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Gennai's message said.

The message ended.

"I have to find the others!" Izzy said to himself.

About half an hour later Izzy got all the digidestined at his house. (Including Mimi who got there from the Digital World.)

"The reason why I got you all here is, because of Gennai. The Dark Masters have returned, Piedmon has digivolved further, and he says that an ancient sort of digimon that saved Kari and Tai before will save the Digital World. Not only that, but all of our digimon must go to a powerful level and work with the ancient digimon to defeat the Dark Masters," Izzy explained.

"Me and Kari are supposed to know who this ancient digimon is?" Tai asked.

"Oh course," Izzy replied.

"But many digimon have saved us," Kari said.

"Take a pick of a very strong one or maybe the strongest one you've met. Plus, Gennai said you met this digimon long time ago, and when he said long time ago I think he ment many years ago. Maybe even before the newer digidestined joined," Izzy said.

"I don't know who the digimon could be," Tai said.

"We have to go to the Digital World now! With or without the digimon," Izzy said.

A couple of minutes later the digidestined got to Izzy's computer.

"Digi-port open!" T.K. said.

The digidestined got into the Digital World, but there was a fortress in front of the television they came out of. At the top of the fortress were Phantomon and Parrotmon. 

"Can we pass?" Joe asked.

"No!" Parrotmon said.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"You have to ask our master MetalSeadramon," Phantomon said.

"We're not asking that creep!" Sora said.

"Then you can't pass!" Parrotmon said.

"Parrotmon reminds me of someone…." Kari said to herself.

Just then all the digimon showed up.

"Are we here in time?" Patamon asked.

"You sure are," T.K. said.

"Get them Gabumon!" Matt said.

"You got it, Matt!" Gabumon replied.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

Ikkakumon, Greymon, and Angemon went to fight Parrotmon, while Gatomon, Birdramon, Togemon, Kabuterimon, and Garurumon fought Phantomon. Angemon shot his "Hand Of Fate" at   
Parrotmon, but Parrotmon wasn't affected in the least. He shot his "Sonic Laser" at Angemon's wing and Angemon fell down on a tree and de-digivolved to Patamon. Ikkakumon and Greymon fired over and over again at Parrotmon, but he wasn't affected. Parrotmon bashed Ikkakumon in the head with his own head and Ikkakumon de-digivolved to Gomamon. After that, Greymon and Parrotmon had fist to fist, and they both pushed, but neither was winning. Meanwhile, Phantomon kept trying to hit Garurumon with his scythe, but he couldn't do it. Togemon tried to hit him, but he hit her back and she de-digivolved.

"Palmon!" Mimi said. 

"Digivolve!" Sora said.

"Garurumon, digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve to…. Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…. MegaKabuterimon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

MegaKabuterimon fired his "Horn Buster" repeatedly at Phantomon, but didn't hit him. Behind Phantomon, Garudamon shot her "Wing Blade" and he was falling to the ground. Before he hit the ground, WereGarurumon used his "Garuru Kick" and Phantomon was shot back in the air again, but before he could recover, Angewomon shot her "Celestrial Arrow" at him. The arrow went through him and he disintegrated. The ultimates de-digivolved afterward. Greymon and Parrotmon were still at it. Then Parrotmon tossed Greymon into some trees. He got back up and rammed Parrotmon. Parrotmon fell back a couple steps and charged forward after that. Greymon stood his ground. When Parrotmon rammed him he didn't fall down, but the fight continued. Tai's crest started to glow. Greymon started to digivolve, but Parrotmon hit him on the ground before he could do it. Greymon kept firing his "Nova Blast", but when it hit Parrotmon's mask he wasn't hurt. Parrotmon started choking Greymon. Greymon was gathering all his energy to do a powerful blast. The energy in his mouth was blue. He fired with all his might and Parrotmon disintegrated. He then de-digivolved. Kari remembered this long time ago. When they got their first digimon he digivolved to Greymon, defeated Parrotmon, and for some reason they never saw him again. The digidestined wanted to know what was in the fortress that was so dangerous to the Dark Master's plans. They went in and found a dungeon and a Koromon in it.

"Why would they put a Koromon in a big fortress?" Mimi asked.

"Who knows," Tai said.

"Let's get him out," Tentomon said.

Tentomon and Agumon connected their attacks and broke the lock. When the Koromon got up he seemed surprised.

"Tai and Kari," Koromon said.

"How does he know us?" Tai asked.

"Remember Tai," The Koromon said.

Who is this Koromon? And how does he know Tai and Kari? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	2. Part I, Ancient Digimon Warrior: Old Mem...

Disclaimer: I want to own the world and digimon! But it'll never happen.

Palmon: I want to go to mega.

Biyomon: We all do.

Kari: It's possible.

Gatomon: Very possible.

Agumon: Who's this ancient digimon anyway?

Disclaimer: Didn't you see the title?

Agumon: No.

Disclaimer: Then you'll find out in this chapter.

Gabumon: How are we supposed to beat ChaosPiedmon? Even with that ancient digimon we can't beat him.

Disclaimer: You don't know that.

Tentomon: He's got a point. How are we supposed to beat a digimon that's a mega level higher than us?

Disclaimer: Wait until the last chapter.

Gomamon: That's going to be a long time.

Joe: Too long.

Mimi: Same with me.

Matt: I can wait.

Disclaimer: It's only going to be about one week an a half.

Gabumon: Nuts.

Biyomon: I hate waiting.

Sora: I do too.

Disclaimer: Enough of this talking. On to the story.

Ch.2: Old Memories

"I don't remember telling a Koromon my name," Tai said.

"Tai, I saved you from a Parrotmon on that night when I digivolved to Greymon and disappeared," Koromon replied.

"You're that Koromon?" Tai asked.

"Yep," The Koromon replied.

Tai and Kari remembered that. (Flashback) One night an egg came out of Tai's dad's computer, the next day it hatched into a Botamon. Not long after that, it digivolved to Koromon. That night he digivolved to Agumon and their bed broke. Agumon jumped out of their apartment building and started walking around the city. A giant egg in the sky hatched into a Parrotmon. Agumon tried, but he couldn't beat Parrotmon. When Parrotmon attacked, his "Sonic Destroyer" had mad the bridge above them collapse on them. Agumon had digivolved to Greymon just in time. Greymon and Parrotmon fought and Greymon won, but he was gone seconds later.

"If you are that Koromon then where did you go to?" Tai asked.

"I also destroyed myself besides Parrotmon. I went back to Primary Village and was reborn. After that I had gone around the Digital World for awhile hoping to see you again. After many years I ran into a digimon who called himself MetalSeadramon. I tried to beat him, but I couldn't. He put me in this fortress and I've been here for a couple of days," Koromon explained.

"Amazing story," Palmon said.

"Oh and Tai," Koromon said.

"Yah Koromon," Tai replied.

Koromon pooped on the ground.

"Long time ago you wanted a warning for it," Koromon said.

"Oh, I forgot," Tai said.

The digidestined walked for awhile and there was a digimon blocking their way. It was Pharohmon!

"Pharohmon, the mega form of Mummymon! His Necro Mist attack can destroy entire mountains!" Gomamon said.

"You are the digidestined! You will receive no mercy!" Pharohmon said.

"Warp digivolve!" Tai said.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…. WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

Two digimon quickly joined Pharohmon by were Ghoulmon and Zanbamon.

"Ghoulmon, a demon digimon! His Eye Blow attack can freeze a digimon in time!" Patamon said.

"Zanbamon, he looks like a man mutated with a horse! His Hunting Knife attack can split steel!" Gatomon said.

But WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon charged anyway. Zanbamon rammed WarGreymon and Ghoulmon used his "Eye Blow" attack on MetalGarurumon. He couldn't move. Pharohmon rapped MetalGarurumon up in his raps. WarGreymon went to get him free, but Ghoulmon did the same to him. WarGreymon got rapped up too. Pharohmon was sqeezing them so tight that they couldn't get free. Light was gathering around Koromon!

"Koromon, digivolve to…. Agumon!"

He shot his "Pepper Flame" at Pharohmon, but he was barely affected. The evil digimon ignored him. He was glowing with light again!

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

He digivolved to Greymon, he was three times the size of Tai's Greymon. He shot his "Nova Flame" at Pharoahmon and Pharohmon was burning. Zanbamon hit him with his "Hunting Knife" attack and he fell to the ground. A light from Tai and Kari's digivices hit him.

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

Everyone, even the evil digimon were amazed of what they saw. He was a golden MetalGreymon and had light shining from him. He slammed Zanbamon and Ghoulmon down on the ground, but two more megas showed up. Boltmon and Gryphonmon.

"Boltmon, the mega form of Candlemon! His Tomahawk Knuckle attack can knock a mega out!" Biyomon said.

"Gryphonmon, a gryphon digimon! His Legendary Blade and Legendary Claw are super strong!" Tentomon said.

Boltmon and Ghoulmon held MetalGreymon while Zanbamon and Gryphonmon attacked him again and again. He shot a golden beam towards Tentomon and Biyomon! 

"Biyomon, warp digivolve to…. Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon, warp digivolve to…. HerculesKabuterimon!"

HerculesKabuterimon started to fight Zanbamon. Zanbamon kept trying to hit him with his knives or legs, but HerculesKabuterimon went to the air and used his "Mega Electro Shocker" on Zanbamon and he disintegrated. Phoenixmon was battling Gryphonmon in the air. They both kept slashing claws at each other until they started to do one final charge at each other. Phoenixmon was glowing with fire energy and Gryphonmon's claws were glowing with light energy. Phoenixmon used her "Crimson Flame" and Gryphonmon used his "Legendary Claw". Gryphonmon disintegrated after being hit. MetalGreymon got free from Boltmon and Ghoulmon and used his "Golden Giga Blaster" and they disintegrated. Since Pharohmon's raps fully burned up, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon got free. WarGreymon used his "Terra Force" and MetalGarurumon used his "Giga Missile" and Pharohmon blew up. They all de-digivolved.

"Tai," Kari said.

"Yah Kari," Tai replied.

"I think that golden MetalGreymon is the ancient digimon," Kari said.

"I think you're right," Tai replied.

Will the digidestined and the ancient digimon defeat the Dark Masters?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	3. Part I, Ancient Digimon Warrior: The Bat...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I wish I did so I could make a lot of money!

Davis: I'm going out with Kari today.

Disclaimer: When will you get it in your little head that you're not in this story!

Davis: When did you say that?

Disclaimer: You're so stupid!

Davis: Shut up!

Yolie: I thought that it's supposed to be Davis and I fighting, not the disclaimer and Davis.

Matt: You're not in this story either, Yolie.

Yolie: Oh yah. I'd better leave.

Palmon: He, wait a minute. Where's that guy who digivolves to the ancient MetalGreymon?

Koromon: Here I am.

Gabumon: You're as strong as a mega while at the ultimate level.

Koromon: My ultimate level, in a way, is kind of like a mega level.

Agumon: Cool.

Disclaimer: Enough talk.

Ch.3: The Battle For Freedom

The digidestined and their digimon were gathering breakfast one morning when they heard something out loud.

"Koromon, digivolve to…. Agumon!"

The Koromon that had ventured with them had digivolved to Agumon. He was three times bigger than Tai's Agumon.

"You're huge!" Mimi said.

"Yep," The Agumon replied.

Gomamon had caught some fish for the digimon and digidestined. The giant Agumon had eaten thirty of the fish and twenty berries. He didn't mewan to eat so much, but the digidestined said it was okay and they got more for their continuing quest. The Agumon was so big that Mimi asked him to carry her because she was tired of walking. They were walking for a couple hours until they had to cross a lake. Gomamon used his "Marching Fishes" attack and they were carried across the lake. The big Agumon was too big and had to walk around the lake. It took him about ten minutes to get around. While they were continuing their walk a long, giant wall made of dark energy was in their way. Biyomon and Tentomon tried flying over, but it got higher. They tried blasting through, but it quickly sealed up. They tried going under, but it blocked their tunnels. They finally tried to go around, but it lasted on and on. While they were trying to get around, three digimon were in there way. MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, and Daemon!

"LadyDevimon, a evil demon, witch digimon! Her claws are razor sharp and her bats are creepy!" Patamon said.

"MarineDevimon, a squid, demon digimon! He usually pulls his enemies down to a watery grave!" Gomamon said.

"And that's Daemon! He's an evil demon digimon that can destroy mega digimon very easily!" Gatomon said.

"You shall not pass!" LadyDevimon said.

"I'll murder all of you!" MarineDevimon said.

"No games! You shall die!" Daemon said.

"Do it guys!" T.K. said.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…. WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

"Tentomon, warp digivolve to…. HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Biyomon, warp digivolve to…. Phoenixmon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

Togemon and Angewomon went to fight LadyDevimon, Angemon and Ikkakumon went to fight MarineDevimon, and Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Phoenixmon went to fight Daemon. WarGreymon and Phoenixmon went behind Daemon, while MetalGarurumon and HerculesKabuterimon went to the front of him. Daemon shot all four of them with his beams from his hands. Phoenixmon tried to grab him with her claws, but he grabbed her and threw her at HerculesKabuterimon. WarGreymon kept throwing his balls of energy at him, but couldn't hit him. MetalGarurumon chaged for him, but he rammed MetalGarurumon from the left. HerculesKabuterimon shot at him with his "Mega Electro Shocker, but when it was about to hit Daemon reflected it to Phoenixmon. He then hit Phoenixmon and MetalGarurumon in the gut, shot a beam at WarGreymon, and rammed HerculesKabuterimon to the ground. Meanwhile, LadyDevimon and Angewomon were punching each other. LadyDevimon shot her bats at Angewomon, but Togemon hit her in the back. Angewomon shot her "Celetrial Arrow" attack at LadyDevimon who was falling to the ground, but before she hit the ground Togemon used her "Needle Spray" attack and Angewomon used her "Heavens Charge" attack and LadyDevimon disintegrated. Togemon de-digivolved. Meanwhile Angemon and Ikkakumon were firing their attacks at MarineDevimon, but since he was underwater they couldn't hit him. Ikkakumon went under the water after him. MarineDevimon got his tentacles rapped around Ikkakumon's neck and was choking him. Angemon shot his "Hand Of Fate" attack in the water and it didn't hit MarineDevimon, but it made him surprised and he accidentally let go of Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon fired his "Harpoon Torpedo" over and over again. It hit MarineDevimon, but he wasn't affected at all. He was charging towards Ikkakumon at full speed.

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…. Zudomon!"

"Angemon, digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

Zudomon was charging towards MarineDevimon as well. They rammed into each other. MarineDevimon tried to rap Zudomon, but this time Zudomon used his hammer on MarineDevimon's head. MarineDevimon yelled in pain. That gave Zudomon enough time to ram him onto land. Zudomon and MagnaAngemon attacked at the same time. Zudomon used his "Lightning Rod" attack and MagnaAngemon used his "Gate Of Destiny", MarineDevimon yelled as he disintegrated. Zudomon de-digivolved. Daemon was about to finish off the weakened megas, but Agumon wouldn't let him.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

The Greymon kept firing his "Nova Flame" attack at Daemon. He wasn't affected. The Greymon was once again shot with a beam from Tai and Kari's digivices.

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

When he had digivolved, light from him also hit Gomamon and Palmon.

"Palmon, warp digivolve to…. Rosemon!"

"Gomamon, warp digivolve to…. Preciomon!"

Rosemon used her "Rose Spear" attack on Daemon and he couldn't stop it from hurting him. Preciomon used his "Water Tail Blaster" attack and Daemon fell to the ground. The golden MetalGreymon rammed him into some trees. WarGreymon through his "Terra Force" attack on Daemon, Daemon quickly got out of the way. Metalgarurumon rammed him unexpectedly without warning. Phoenixmon and Rosemon tackled him from the front and into the dirt. Preciomon hit him towards HerculesKabuterimon with his tail and HerculesKabuterimon destroyed his right arm with his "Mega Electro Shocker". MagnaAngemon opened his "Gate Of Destiny" and Angewomon and MetalGreymon attacked. The golden MetalGreymon used his "Giga Blaster" and Angewomon used her "Celestrial Arrow" and Daemon was shot into MagnaAngemon's gate. While falling in the gate he disintegrated. All the digimon de-digivolved. 

"I now know for sure that that Agumon is the ancient digimon, because he's very powerful and he helps our digimon go to the mega level," T.K. said.

"How are we going to stand up against ChaosPiedmon and the other dark masters?" Joe asked.

"Who knows," Izzy replied.

Two more digimon have become megas! But will they be enough to beat the dark masters?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	4. Part I, Ancient Digimon Warrior: Double ...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned digimon so I could make a lot of money, but something like that would never happen to me.

Kari: It's possible.

T.K.: Not too possible though.

Matt: When's my concert starting?

Agumon(The one who digivolves to the ancient MetalGreymon): How am I supposed to know? Plus, we have more important things to think about right now.

Biyomon: Like what?

Tentomon: I don't know? Ask Izzy.

Biyomon: Well, Izzy?

Izzy: We have to think of a plan to defeat the dark masters.

Gomamon: Izzy's always right.

Palmon: Are you sure?

Gabumon: As sure as we've ever been.

Tai: How sure is that?

Agumon(Tai's digimon): Very sure.

Disclaimer: Now!

Ch.4: Double Plus Double Is Too Much

The digidestined had been sleeping in a cave the whole night with silence and stillness. Everyone was fast asleep in a quiet rest. The huge Agumon was snoring very loud. It was hard at first for everyone to get asleep, but eventually they couldn't stay up any longer. The huge Agumon kept waking up over and over again thinking he heard some evil digimon creeping toward them, but it was just the wind. The sun started to rise. The giant Agumon was about to wake the digidestined, but he wanted to let them sleep a little longer. He went to catch some fish and get some sticks to start a fire before they awoke. So when they awoke to get breakfast, it would already be there. He walked for a while and found a tree that was as tall as his Greymon form. He used his "Pepper Flame" attack and some branches were falling down to the ground. He gathered them and put them in front of the cave. He then went to get some fish. His way of catching fish was to gather energy for a couple minutes and then use his "Pepper Flame" to make the water splash to both sides of the lake. After that he would get the fishes he burned and also jump to get some he missed. Every time he did that he got about ten to twelve fish. After doing his method about four times he brought the fishes back to the cave, got a stick and stuck it through all the fishes, started the fire and put the fishes over the fire. By the time the fishes were done, the digidestined woke up. They said that he didn't have to do it for them, but he said that it was his way of thanking them for saving him from that fortress he was in. All the digidestined thought he must have done something good to the fishes, but he wouldn't tell him the secret recipe he had put on the fishes. They started on their journey once again. They walking for about two hours and ended up in a Motimon village. They asked the Motimon which way to go to get to where MetalSeadramon's personal fortress was. The Motimon told them to go to the west. They did as the Motimon said. They ended up in a swamp.

"This place is disgusting!" Mimi said.

"It can't get any worse than this," Joe said.

"Now something worse is going to happen," Izzy said.

"What makes you think that?" Joe asked.

"Whenever someone says that it can't get any worse, something much worse happens," Izzy said.

"Izzy, I hope you're wrong," Tentomon said.

From a far distance away, the digidestined spotted a huge fortress.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Palmon asked.

"I don't think so," Tai replied.

Just then some Mammothmon were coming their way. 

"It just got worse!" Gomamon said.

"Digivolve!" Kari said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"garurumon, digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve to…. Garudamon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…. MegaKabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Togemon, digivolve to…. Lillymon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…. Zudomon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Angemon, digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

As the Mammothmon were attacking, so were the other digimon. MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon were back to back shooting blasts at the Mammothmon going their way. A crowd of Mammothmon were all around WereGarurumon. As they came up to them he kicked them, punched them, or did a combination of kicking and punching. Garudamon was just shooting all around herself hitting Mammothmon on the right, left, in front of her, behind her, or below her. MagnaAngemon was flying and striking all the Mammothmon in path. MetalGreymon and Angewomon were flying around shooting at every digimon that came in site of their eyes. (Not counting their friends) Once they were done destroying all the Mammothmon, they were thinking of retaliating, but it was too late for that because MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon came crashing out of the fortress.

"You fell into our trap!" Machinedramon said.

"We knew you would pass by that Motimon village and ask them where I was!" MetalSeadramon said.

"So we set this trap for you!" Machinedramon said.

"Not much of a trap, because our digimon can go to mega and beat you into digi dust!" Tai said.

"We knew about that little detail and decided to change the rules a little," MetalSeadramon said.

"What do you mean?" MegaKabuterimon asked.

"This!" Machinedramon said.

Machinedramon shot a beam out of his cannons and when it hit the digidestined's digimon they weren't hurt.

"You must be much weaker than last time, because that didn't hurt one bit," MetalGreymon said.

"You'll see," Machinedramon said.

"Warp digivolve!" Joe said.

"Okay, but I have to de-digivolve first," Zudomon said.

Zudomon and the other digimon couldn't de-digivolve. And they couldn't digivolve farther either. 

"What's wrong," T.K. asked.

"We can't change into different forms!" Lillymon said.

"That was the purpose of my beam," Machinedramon said.

Machinedramon hit Zudomon, Lillymon, MagnaAngemon, and MetalGreymon out of the way and kept blasting at them. To keep them still he through a chain on them he found on the ground. MetalSeadramon was squishing WereGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon, hitting and slamming Angewomon with his tail, and shooting and bashing Garudamon with his head and cannon. The giant Agumon started glowing.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

Then, Tai and Kari's digivices shot a white light at the Greymon.

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

The golden light of his was shining on the other MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon, but they weren't going to the mega level.

"Why isn't it working?" The golden MetalGreymon asked.

"Your power can't override mine," Machinedramon said.

Suddenly, pictures of Matt's and Tai's crest came out of nowhere and hit the golden MetalGreymon, then a beam shot from him to the other MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. They started to glow.

"MetalGreymon, digivolve to…. WarGreymon!"

"WereGarurumon, digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

The two megas charged the other two. The golden MetalGreymon had de-digivolved to Agumon again. WarGreymon hit MetalSeadramon in the mouth with his claws and then kicked him in the mouth. MetalSeadramon shot a beam that pushed WarGreymon away for a couple seconds then he charged back. WarGreymon threw his "Terra Force" energy ball at MetalSeadramon. It hit him on the side of the head. MetalSeadramon then hit WarGreymon with his tail. MetalSeadramon shot from his cannon and WarGreymon threw his energy ball. In one last hope that his next attack would end the battle, WarGreymon charged at an amazing speed. Metalseadramon was slithering towards WarGreymon at great speed also. In a flash of light, MetalSeadramon was sliced in half. He disintegrated. Machinedramon and MetalGarurumon were doing blow for blow and strike for strike on each other. Machinedramon fired his two cannons over and over. MetalGarurumon was running towards him. Each blast missed MetalGarurumon. He shot an ice blast at Machinedramon, but it was blocked by Machinedramon's arm. Machinedramon bashed MetalGarurumon away with his head. MetalGarurumon gained his balance once again by jumping from a tree. He was charging Machinedramon! WarGreymon joined his side in charging. They both charged at great velocity towards Machinedramon. The slammed into him so hard that they went clear through him! He disintegrated and all the digimon de-digivolved.

The digidestined won for now, but will they be as lucky the next time?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	5. Part I, Ancient Digimon Warrior: Air Att...

Disclaimer: I'll never own digimon!

Author: Hello disclaimer.

Agumon: Who are you?

Author: I'm the creator of the stories Digimon Adventure, Golden Armor Light, and this one.

Tai: Cool.

Sora: Why hasn't the disclaimer told us of you?

Joe: And why has he always been saying that he made the stories?

Author: You have!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Author: Fine. I forgive you.

Izzy: Why weren't you in Digimon Adventure or the earlier chapters of Golden Armor Light and this story?

Author: I've been busy.

Matt: Busy making the chapters and new stories?

Author: Yah.

Tentomon: I think you're better than that disclaimer any day.

Disclaimer: Hey!

Author: Thanks.

Agumon: You're even more cool than he is.

Disclaimer: Hey!

Author: Thanks. And I'll try to be in all the stories and chapters I make.

Disclaimer: Chapter time!

Author: I'm the author here!

Disclaimer: Oh, sorry.

Author: Now.

Ch.5: Air Attack

The digidestined were walking through the early morning. They weren't tired and if they weren't tired then there's no use stopping. They only stopped for a lunch break after many hours. For lunch they had berries, fish, and bananas. After they finished their meal they stocked up on food again and continued. They had to walk up a mountain to get to other side, which the Dark Masters had conquered mostly. It was rough, steep, tiring, and muscle aching to get up to the top. Mimi kept whining on how she was tired and didn't want to go any further, so the huge Agumon picked her up again. All the digidestined and digimon felt jealous that she always got to ride, while they had to go the hard way. To make it fair, the Agumon let them all ride on him. All the digimon rode on his tail, while all the digidestined were on his head and back. It wasn't very tiring for him to take them all up. When they were on the top, the way to the bottom was directly down. The big Agumon jumped. They all thought they would die, but when they landed it didn't seem too hard for him to do what he did. And it wasn't hard for him at all. He also had no problem with carrying them even more. To Mimi it felt like a soft cruise through the sea. Kari remembered something like this long ago. (Flashback) The first digimon they ever had, had digivolved to Agumon. And Kari was riding on him through the city. He and Kari were getting soda, but accidentally he broke the pop machine. He almost destroyed a truck that almost hit them. (Present) That was a night that had changed their lives forever. They were riding on the Agumon for many hours. All of the digidestined and their digimon had fallen asleep except Tai and the big Agumon. The wind around them was blowing. The wind got stronger and stronger. 

"Tai, I don't think this is normal," The Agumon said.

"I agree with you," Tai replied.

The wind almost pulled them off the ground, but the Agumon sunk his claws into the ground. All the digidestined and digimon woke up as the big Agumon was lifted from the ground. They were stuck in a tornado! Every tree that was getting close to them the Agumon used his "Pepper Flame" attack and destroyed it. The tornado was going away very rapidly. They were falling from a high altitude. They were going to hit ground, but the Agumon started to glow.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

After he had digivolved, they landed on the ground very easily without being hurt. 

"Thanks Greymon," Matt said.

"You were great," Joe said.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said as they landed.

"But what caused that tornado?" Kari asked.

"That couldn't be a normal tornado," T.K. said.

"You're right!" A Parrotmon said.

"Did you cause this?" The huge Greymon asked.

"Yes, but do you remember me?" The Parrotmon said.

"You're the Parrotmon I fought very long ago," The Greymon replied.

"Yes, but I'll win this time!" The Parrotmon said.

The Parrotmon shot a lightning bolt from his helmet to the Greymon. The Greymon fell down.

"Let me help," Agumon said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

The two Greymon hit the Parrotmon with their tails, but the Parrotmon started to glow.

"Parrotmon, digivolve to…. Eaglemon!"

The giant eagle digimon was golden. It slammed the two Greymon out of his way easily. He kept punching them with his fists, kicking them with his legs, and slamming them with his wings. He then tossed them far into the sky. They fell to the ground with a BOOM! The two Greymon had de-digivolved to their rookie and in-training forms and were unconscious. 

"Agumon!" Tai said.

Tai was checking both his Agumon and their friend, the Koromon. Some of the digimon were glowing with light energy.

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon, warp digivolve to…. Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon, warp digivolve to…. HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon, warp digivolve to…. Rosemon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

Agumon, Koromon, and Gomamon couldn't fight for some reasons. Agumon and Koromon were too weak and none of Gomamon's forms could fly, plus Ikkakumon's torpedos couldn't reach as high in the sky as they were. MetalGarurumon shot a blast of ice at Eaglemon and tried to bite him, but he missed. He then tried to hit him with all his missiles, but Eaglemon created a mini tornado, that made his missiles go back and hit him. MetalGarurumon didn't have enough time to evade his own missiles. He fell to the ground. Angemon and Angewomon were the next ones that wanted to fight Eaglemon. Angemon tried many times to hit Eaglemon with his staff, but with no success at all. Finally, Eaglemon grabbed his staff and hit him with his fist. Angemon also fell to the ground. Angewomon used her "Heavens Charge" attack, but he hit her wave of energy away and hit her with his wing. Little by little Eaglemon was beating their digimon. Next were Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon in the fight. Rosemon tried to hit him with her spear, but he took her body in his hand and through her to the ground. She hit with powerful impact on the ground. HerculesKabuterimon and Eaglemon had fist to fist. They were both trying to push the other digimon away. Eaglemon tried to use wind to make his win, but HerculesKabuterimon was not affected by the strong wind because he was stirring up his own wind with his wings.

"You can do it HerculesKabuterimon! He can't beat you! Do it!" Izzy yelled out.

The only reason why Eaglemon won was because he kneed HerculesKabuterimon in the gut and slammed him down to the ground. Phoenixmon snuck up on Eaglemon and grabbed his arms. He broke free and hit her with his right wing. But she didn't fall to the ground. She gained her balance right away. He used his powerful wind on her, but she did the same. They were even. He tried to slam her, but she got behind him and slammed him instead. He then hit her with his wing. She tackled him and he almost fell to the ground, but didn't. He moved at super speed and hit her downward, but she still didn't fall. He got his arms and legs around her and started to squeeze her. She couldn't get free. He heard a yell and was turning around. As he was turning around, Angemon and Angewomon's fists met his face. He let go and cried in pain. HerculesKabuterimon slammed him higher in the sky. Rosemon's spear had punctured his back and he once again yelled in pain. HerculesKabuterimon tossed him downward. Angewomon's "Celestrial Arrow" and Angemon's "Hand Of Fate" attacks had hit him and made his falling to the ground go faster.

"You rock Angemon!" T.K. said.

"Go Angewomon!" Kari said.

"Get him HerculesKabuterimon!" Izzy said.

"Rip him apart MetalGarurumon!" Matt said.

Metalgarurumon hit Eaglemon with his missiles as he was falling down. Finally, Phoenixmon was gathering some fire energy. There was a huge flame surrounding her at a rapidly rate. The fire was changing from red to orange, to yellow, and then to blue. She fired the flame with enormous power. 

"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon yelled out.

A gigantic flame came from her body and hit Eaglemon. He was deleted with a huge mushroom cloud where he landed. All of their digimon de-digivolved to their rookie forms. They walked on.

What new digimon will the digidestined face next time!? And will they ever beat the Dark Masters!? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	6. Part II, Dark Curse: Evil Comes From Wit...

Disclaimer: Nothings needed to say, because you'll know what I'll say.

Tai: You mean…. I don't own digimon so don't sue or flame, but I wish I did own it, because I would be rich.

Disclaimer: At least I didn't say it.

Agumon: Say what?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so don't sue or flame, but I wish I did own it, because I would be rich.

Agumon: You said it!

Disclaimer: Aw man!

Gabumon: Oh well.

Author: I'm thinking of making another story.

Agumon: What will it be called and what will it be about?

Author: I don't know yet.

Gomamon: Then don't tell us you're making another one!

Joe: Gomamon!

Gomamon: Oh, sorry.

Biyomon: I can go to mega!

Sora: And that rocks!

Mimi: I'd sure love some dinner right about now.

Matt: You're making me hungry just talking about food!

Joe: I could sure use a rice ball.

Gatomon: I could sure use some cat food.

Palmon: I could sure use some clean soil.

Izzy: I could sure use my computer.

Everyone (except Izzy): What?!

Izzy: I need it.

Author: Now!

Ch.6: Evil Comes From Within

"Let's stop for awhile, I'm tired," Mimi said.

"We can't stop yet Mimi," Izzy said.

"Yah, we'll soon be to Puppetmon's place," Tai said.

"I am going to show Puppetmon what for," Gomamon said.

"Except this time he'll be crispy instead of frozen," Agumon said.

"I'd sure want to get my hands on Piedmon," The huge Agumon said.

"I still don't think we should underestimate the Dark Masters," Sora said.

"They don't stand a chance!" Tai said.

"Sora's right Tai," Izzy said.

"I agree with Izzy and Sora on this one," Joe said.

"Tai, we're getting closer to Puppetmon's house, and we all know what it almost did to us last time we were there!" Kari said.

"I remember," T.K. said.

"Okay, let's go in small groups and get him," Tai said, "Kari and I will be group one, Matt and T.K. will be group two, Sora and Joe will be group three, and Mimi and Izzy will be group four.

The digidestined split into their groups and went at the west, east, south, and north sides of the house. The huge Agumon went with Tai and Kari. Suddenly, out of nowhere came a dark energy beam that struck Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Mimi. Their skin turned a little darker, their eyes turned red, and their had dark energy around their bodies. The same affect had been done on their digimon. 

"Matt are you okay?" T.K. said.

"No I'm not at all okay, because Tai's the leader!" Matt said, "He has no right to be! I'm to be the leader of the digidestined! I'm better in every stinking way!"

"Stay away from us!" T.K. said, "You're not Matt!"

"Oh I am Matt in the flesh!" Matt said.

"And I'm his virus Gabumon!" Gabumon said.

"I guess we'll have to fight you," T.K. said, "You ready Patamon!?"

"More ready than I'll ever be!" Patamon replied.

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

"Angemon, digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

"Your puny ultimate can't beat my mega!" Matt said, "You know what to do!"

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

MagnaAngemon tried to slash at MetalGarurumon, but couldn't touch him. MetalGarurumon was just too fast. MetalGarurumon slammed him from behind, shot his "Giga Missile" at MagnaAngemon, bit his arm, and shot an ice blast at him. MagnaAngemon was frozen on half his body. MetalGarurumon passed him so quickly he slashed MagnaAngemon with his metallic wing a couple times until he fell to the ground. MetalGarurumon then stormed to the ground ready for an attack. MagnaAngemon wasn't doing too well in the fight.

"Joe, you don't look too well," Sora said, "Are you okay?"

"Never felt better," Joe said, "But you won't feel too well after I'm through with you!"

"And that's a promise," Gomamon said, "You won't live long enough to tell the tale."

"Biyomon, they're not normal," Sora said, "We'd better protect ourselves."

"Biyomon, warp digivolve to…. Phoenixmon!"

"You can't beat me," Joe said, "Same goes for my digimon!"

"Gomamon, warp digivolve to…. Preciomon!"

Preciomon dived into a nearby lake. Phoenixmon shot a wave of fire energy at the lake and Preciomon, but he used his "Water Tail Blaster" attack and made the wave of fire into smoke and steam. He then shot his water-like beam over and over. Phoenixmon barely dodged each wave of water. Finally, he hit her and she was falling towards the ground, but recovered and flew to higher altitude where Precimon couldn't hit her. They both continued their blasts of fire and water.

"Give up Sora!" Joe said, "You know you can't beat water when you're fire!"

Sora knew he was right, but she couldn't give up until he was good again.

"What's with you guys?" Tai said, "And why are you black?"

"We won't answer to puny beings like you!" Izzy said, "We are much more powerful!"

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"We're evil!" Mimi said.

"We've got to stop them!" Gatomon said.

"We have to digivolve!" Agumon said.

"Yah!" The huge Agumon said.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…. WarGreymon!"

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

"Say goodbye!" Palmon said.

"Die now!" Tentomon said.

"Tentomon, warp digivolve to…. HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon, warp digivolve to…. Rosemon!"

HerculesKabuterimon and Wargreymon were in a frenzy of punches, kicks, slams, and beams. WarGreymon through his "Terra Force" energy ball at HerculesKabuterimon, but the digimon dodged. The giant energy ball made a mushroom cloud on where it hit. HerculesKabuterimon slammed WarGreymon so hard it broke his ribs. Wargreymon turned into a tornado and hit HerculesKabuterimon in the gut. Then he was hit across the face, but he kneed HerculesKabuterimon in the chin. The two were making thunder crack and lightning strike throughout the sky. 

"You can do it WarGreymon!" Tai said.

"Your digimon is nothing compared to mine!" Izzy said.

Rosemon was beating Angewomon across the face and punched Greymon in the back. Tai and Kari's crest's glowed once again. The light shot at Greymon.

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

The golden digimon hit Rosemon in the chest with his metal arm. He then shot his "Giga Blaster" missiles at Rosemon and she was singed. Angewomon then used her "Heaven's Charge" attack and it made smoke come from Rosemon as an explosion blew on her. She shot a beam that pushed the two ultimates away for a minute or two. 

"We can't fight on forever!" MetalGreymon said.

"We have to!" WarGreymon said as his ribs gave him horrible pain in the chest.

How will the good digidestined stand up to the others?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	7. Part II, Dark Curse: Hope and Light Shin...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I wish I did and don't sue or flame me.

Agumon: We have to turn the others back to normal!

Gabumon: We're normal for now, but when the chapter is being read we're evil.

Mimi: Being black and evil isn't my style.

Palmon: I know. It makes me look fat.

Patamon: When can we go to mega like before?

Author: Much closer then you think.

T.K.: Do you mean in this chapter?

Author: Maybe.

Gatomon: Am I going to mega in this chapter also?

Author: Find out in the chapter.

Kari: It's been so long that I forgot what Gatomon's mega level is.

Author: Find out in the chapter!

Tai: Izzy, you look cool in black.

Izzy: I'm not sure it's my style either.

Matt: You look good enough to be in my band when you wear black. Maybe we should start calling you Izzy in black.

Biyomon: Are you trying to copy men in black?

Matt: A little.

Sora: How little?

Matt: A lot little.

Author: Okay, talking time is over.

Ch.7: Hope and Light Shine

Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and their digimon were turned evil by a ray from Puppetmon. The good half of the digidestined can't hold out very much longer, because the digimon on the team that were turned evil got stronger, faster, and more ferocious. The digidestined that were not turned evil have to find a way to turn their friends back to normal.

"Stop this Izzy!" Tai said, "We're supposed to fight for good not evil."

"That's your opinion!" Izzy said, "But I'm going to fight as long as Lord Puppetmon tells me to!"

"He's brainwashed you!" Tai said, "You don't work for him Izzy! You're stronger than that to let him control you!"

A white glow started to make Izzy remember, but darkness returned to his face seconds later.

"Ha! I have to admit you almost tricked me for a second!" Izzy said, "It will not happen again!"

HerculesKabuterimon was just as strong as WarGreymon. Tai's mega digimon couldn't last any longer than a couple more minutes. WarGreymon was punched to the ground with one powerful hit. HerculesKabuterimon kept shooting blasts of electricity at the mega to hear him yell in pain. A tear came down Tai's cheek. He couldn't watch any longer. He ran over to Izzy and gave him a left hook in the nose. Izzy's face turned completely back to normal afterward.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"It's a long story Izzy," Tai replied.

HerculesKabuterimon saw Wargreymon on the ground with bruises, blood, and scratches all over him. Tai was about to suggest for WarGreymon to de-digivolve and get some rest, but WarGreymon refused. He needed to stay in his mega form in case Puppetmon would show up.

"Where's everyone else?" Izzy asked.

"I hear some explosions and booms, so let's go that way!" Tai said.

HerculesKabuterimon and Tai helped WarGreymon to walk. They held him up. They made a cast out of wood and vines for WarGreymon's left leg and some vines around his chest for protection against getting more ribs broken. Izzy spotted the golden MetalGreymon and Angewomon fighting Rosemon. It seems the two fighting groups were equal in power. Rosemon tried to stab Angewomon who was very tired and weak. She was only about two feet away when HerculesKabuterimon hit her in her side. She moved back a couple yards and couldn't believe he was working for good again. 

"What happened to you HerculesKabuterimon?" Rosemon asked, "Why are you good again?"

"Thanks to Tai and Wargreymon I'm back to normal!" HerculesKabuterimon said, "And it's your turn now!"

The three digimon combined their attacks, "Super Electro Shocker", "Heavens Charm", and Giga Blaster! The three attacks hit Rosemon and made her turn to her original color again. The white glowing also affected Mimi. They were back to normal.

"What haqppened to Wargreymon?" Kari asked.

"When me and HerculesKabuterimon were evil we beat him up," Izzy said.

"I'm glad I'm back to normal," Mimi said.

"Being black looks bad on me," Rosemon said.

"We'd better help the other," MetalGreymon said, "We have to get them back to normal!"

"I agree," Kari said, "I can't stand having to fight my own friends."

Meanwhile, Preciomon was beating squeezing Phoe4nixmon with his serpent-like body! Her fire attacks weren't affecting his wet skin. She tried to get free with all her power and muscle, but his grip was too powerful. He pulled her under the water and her energy was leaving her because her fire energy couldn't stand against water energy! Suddenly, his grip on her had gone away, because MetalGreymon rammed him further down in the huge lake! Rosemon had joined him. Rosemon was pretty powerful in the water, because water is good for plants. Preciomon hit MetalGreymon out of the lake with his tail! Rosemon grabbed onto it and didn't let go. Preciomon shot his "Water Tail Blaster" attack at Rosemon and she drowned to the bottom of the lake.

"That's what happens to traiters!" Preciomon said.

Preciomon came out of the water. When he came out, he was tackled by MetalGreymon on the neck. MetalGreymon sunk his teeth into Preciomon's neck while Preciomon tried very hard to get him off. He slammed him into a tree, onto the ground, and into the water. MetalGreymon had bruises all over him, but refused to let go. Preciomon screamed as he felt a sting on his tail. It was Rosemon!

"I can't believe you're still alive!" Preciomon said.

"You can't take me down that easily!" Rosemon said.

"Give up Mimi!" Joe said, "You know you don't stand a chance against my mega digimon!"

"I won't stop until you're back to the man I loved!" Mimi said.

A light formed in Joe's eyes.

"You love me?" Joe asked.

"Yes Joe," Mimi replied as they kissed each other in perfect romance.

Preciomon turned back to normal.

"We'd better help the others," Preciomon said.

Joe and Mimi finished their kiss before their digimon noticed.

"So mimi. Do you want to go on a date after this is over?" Joe asked.

"I'd love to," Mimi said as their went into another romantic kiss with their arms around each other.

After they were done kissing they joined their digimon.

"Matt you have to stop this!" T.K. said as he saw MetalGarurumon beating his digimon to death.

"Why should I?!" Matt said, "It looks so delicious seeing you're digimon dying! It feeds my soul and makes me happy to see this kind of murder!"

MetalGarurumon was slicing and slashing at MagnaAngemon with his claws and metallic wings. After that he was hitting MagnaAngemon with his right, front foot. He broke MagnaAngemon's arm. HerculesKabuterimon came out of nowhere and slammed MetalGarurumon away from MagnaAngemon. His "Super Electro Shocker" hurt MetalGarurumon horribly because MetalGarurumon was mainly metal so electricity damaged him dramatically! HerculesKabuterimon was about to stop MetalGarurumon from getting up when he was hit away by Puppetmon! Then all the others appeared. Sora, Tai, Izzy, WarGreymon, Rosemon, T.K., HerculesKabuterimon, MagnaAngemon, Mimi, Joe, Angewomon, Kari, and MetalGreymon were ready to fight when Puppetmon pulled a glowing orb from behind his back and through it at MetalGarurumon! The digimon was fully healed and stronger than before! 

"Oh no!" Sora said.

"This isn't good!" Angewomon said.

"I think we're in trouble," Phoenixmon said.

MetalGarurumon moved past the digimon very quickly and slashed them all with his wings. They all fell to the ground and couldn't get back up. Suddenly, the golden MetalGreymon de-digivolved, but his golden energy hit MagnaAngemon and Angewomon!

"MagnaAngemon, digivolve to…. Seraphimon!"

"Angewomon, digivolve to…. Magnadramon!"

The two holy digimon stared down at Puppetmon and the virus MetalGarurumon. 

"You still can't win!" Matt said.

"We'll rip you apart!" Puppetmon said.

"Your evil has consumed Matt and MetalGarurumon, but it shall not remain any longer," Seraphimon said.

"Your evil will not cover the digital world any more," Magnadramon said.

"Prove it!" MetalGarurumon said.

"Then we shall," Seraphimon said.

Who will win this amazing battle?! Will Matt and MetalGarurumon go back to normal?! Will the dark masters succeed in ruling both worlds and having revenge on the digidestined?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	8. Part II, Dark Curse: Evil Returns

Disclaimer: That last chapter was cool when Seraphimon and Magnadramon came to enter the fight, but the question is…. Will they win?

Tai: Don't you have to say what many disclaimers say?

Disclaimer: Oh yeah! I don't own digimon so don't flame or sue, but I wish I did own it.

Agumon: Perfect.

Palmon: Yeah, but it gets boring after awhile.

Mimi: Why do you have to say it?

Disclaimer: Almost every disclaimer says it.

Mimi: So you're forced to say it?

Disclaimer: Not really. I also like to say it.

Author: That's something I'd never get used to.

Joe: Even I'm not that dull.

Gomamon: If your definition of noting being dull is more boring than anyone in the world, then you're right.

Joe: Hey! Gomamon!

Gomamon: Okay, okay I'm sorry.

Biyomon: How are we going to make Matt and Gabumon go back to their normal selves?

Author: I haven't fully thought that up yet.

Biyomon: but aren't they going back to normal in this chapter?

Author: Probably not.

Izzy: That's not prodigious.

Tentomon: You got that right.

(Ancient) Agumon: Why don't I get to be in these little talks that much.

Author: I keep forgetting you.

(Ancient) Agumon: I'm in the title! How could you forget me!

Author: I don't know.

Kari: You don't have to worry (Ancient) Agumon.

Gatomon: We're not in the little talks either, that much.

Palmon: Same with me.

Matt: Me also.

Gabumon: Don't forget me.

T.K.: Patamon and I also.

Patamon: Yeah, it's not that bad. At least we're in the chapter.

(Ancient) Agumon: I guess you're right.

Disclaimer: Everybody ready?

Everybody: Yeah!

Author: Then let's start!

Disclaimer: Okay!

Ch.8: Evil Returns 

MetalGarurumon and Puppetmon charged Seraphimon and Magnadramon at full speed. Seraphimon and Magnadramon flew to the sky and MetalGarurumon flew after them. He fired his missiles, but they attacked with two beams and destroyed all his missiles. He then tried to bite them, but Magnadramon wrapped around him and started squeezing. He couldn't get loose. MetalGarurumon fired a gigantic blast of ice at Seraphimon. The digimon was forced to go to the ground, but Puppetmon hit him with his hammer. A giant explosion occurred. Seraphimon wasn't singed at all. MetalGarurumon broke loose of Magnadramon and tried to bite Seraphimon. Seraphimon held his mouth from closing on him. Magnadramon blasted a beam that got MetalGarurumon away from Seraphimon. Once again, Puppetmon tried to hit Seraphimon, but Magnadramon made a shield protecting them both. MetalGarurumon shot another blast of ice and it froze the shield into an ice prison. Both Puppetmon and MetalGarurumon attacked the circular, ice ball at the same time. MetalGarurumon shot his "Giga Missile" while Puppetmon slammed against the ice with his hammer. A huge boom made a crater the size of three houses, an elephant, and two cats. (Being specific) 

"We did it!" MetalGarurumon said.

"Good job!" Matt said.

"Seraphimon, no!" T.K. said.

"You can't be gone Magnadramon!" Kari said.

"I've finally got the revenge I have been waiting for!" Puppetmon said, "It feels great to be evil!"

"How could you say that Matt?!" T.K. said.

"I'm evil, remember!" Matt said.

"Ha, ha, ha!" MetalGarurumon said, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

"How could you!" HerculesKabuterimon said, "You're not supposed to be evil!"

"Matt would never have done what you have done!" Tai said angrily.

"How could you do that MetalGarurumon?!" Rosemon said.

"Easy, I like it!" MetalGarurumon replied.

Tai almost felt sad and discouraged, but he wouldn't lose his courage. His crest glowed it shot light in all directions! WarGreymon became fully healed!

"Time to fight!" WarGreymon said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere. A ball of energy was coming from the ground. When the light went away it was Seraphimon and Magnadramon! 

"How did you survive!?" Puppetmon asked.

"We made a shield of energy around us went deep in the ground waiting for an all clear," Seraphimon replied.

"It wasn't that hard of a plan," Magnadramon said.

"How dare you make a fool of us!" MetalGarurumon said.

"Destroy them! And give no mercy what so ever!" Matt yelled out in rage.

"Go Seraphimon!" T.K. said.

"You can do it Magnadramon!" Kari said.

The fight of WarGreymon, Magnadramon, and Seraphimon was about to start when two gigantic blasts hit the center of the battlefield! A huge, monster-like figure came from the smoke.

"Hello everyone!" the figure said.

"It's Machinedramon!" Preciomon said.

"You can't be alive!" Sora said.

"You were destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon two days ago!" Phoenixmon said.

"Yes, but I wasn't really hurt, I faked it all!" Machinedramon replied, "I know MetalSeadramon really died, but I was too powerful to die yet. Because of my special powers I'm still alive!"

"What special powers?" Izzy asked.

"MetalSeadramon had the special power to transform into any digimon he wished, but he never had the chance to use it," Machinedramon explined, "Puppetmon has the special power to transform anyone into an evil being, but he can't do it on too many people. Piedmon's special power was to transform into his dark mega form that's more powerful, but he already used it. And my special power is to DNA digivolve with any digimon I wish."

"So you're going to try to DNA digivolve with one of us?" Rosemon asked.

"No, I've already discovered another digimon," Machinedramon said, "You'll probably recognize him T.K. and Kari."

"Who is he?" Mimi asked.

"Me!" a figure said.

"It's Kimeramon!" T.K., Kari, Magnadramon, and Seraphimon yelled out.

"We're patners now!" Machinedramon said.

"We wanted to wait to DNA digivolve until you were here!" Kimeramon said.

"Since when did you start talking?" T.K. asked.

"Since Machinedamon brought me back to life with some of his energy," Kimeramon replied.

"We won't let you DNA digivolve!" WarGreymon said.

"Too late!" Machinedramon said.

Machinedramon shot his "Giga Cannon" and Kimeramon shot his "Heat Viper" at the good digimon.

"Why wasn't I told this?!" Puppetmon asked.

"We'll be as strong as ChaosPiedmon when we digivolve! That's why!" Machinedramon said.

"Machinedramon…. Kimeramon…. DNA digivolve to…. Milleniumon!"

"Oh no!" HerculesKabuterimon said.

"It can't be!" Izzy said.

"They have become one powerful mega digimon!" Seraphimon said.

"We'd better be ready!" Rosemon said.

"I know!" Preciomon said.

"Watch out WarGreymon!" Tai said.

"Oh yeah!" Matt said, "This is going to be great!"

"We have more help!" MetalGarurumon said.

"Be careful Phoenixmon!" Sora said.

"I will be Sora!" Phoenixmon replied.

"You are doomed!" Milleniumon said.

"Bring it on!" HerculesKabuterimon said.

"We will!" Puppetmon said.

Puppetmon hit HerculesKabuterimon in the face. He fell back. Then he shot a blast of electricity and Puppetmon wasn't affected.

"How could you not be hurt!?" HerculesKabuterimon said.

"Wood doesn't hold in electricity!" Puppetmon said.

"Then I'll help!" Preciomon said.

Preciomon shot a whirlpool of water at Puppetmon. 

"You'll pay for that!" Puppetmon said.

MetalGarurumon was trying to hit Phoenixmon and Rosemon with his ice, but they kept getting out of the way. MetalGarurumon's ice blast was about o hit Phoenixmon, but she shot her "Crimson Flame" and melted his ice. He shot his ice missiles and some of them hit Phoenixmon. She was getting frozen. MetalGarurumon was about to attack again, but Phoenixmon counter attacked with a giant flame. MetalGarurumon tried to bite Rosemon. She kept dodging. She tried to hit him with her spear, but he moved away from it and froze her with his "Metal Wolf Claw". She shattered out of the ice when she struck the ground. MetalGarurumon shot his "Giga Missile" at her, but she flew back to the sky. Phoenixmon rammed him.

"MetalGarurumon, don't let them beat you!" Matt said.

"Go Phoenixmon!" Sora said.

"Try your best Preciomon!" Joe said.

Seraphimon shot beams from his hands and Milleniumon hit it away. He tried to grab Seraphimon, but the digimon kept dodging. Magnadramon rammed into Milleniumon from behind him. He was not affected and hit her to the ground. WarGreymon used his "Terra Force" attack and the ball of energy had made Milleniumon hurt a little, but not too much. That gave Seraphimon and Magnadramon enough time to regain some energy. 

"Wargreymon, you can do it!" Tai said.

"I have hope that you will win Seraphimon!" T.K. said.

"Use your power wisely Magnadramon!" Kari said.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound echoed everywhere. It was coming from Milleniumon! He was using his "Dimension Destroyer" attack! He shot a gigantic blast that hit WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Seraphimon, Preciomon, and Magnadramon. Matt and MetalGarurumon were back to normal!

"Why did you do that Milleniumon?!" Puppetmon asked angrily.

"I know I'm stronger, even when they have those other two," Milleniumon replied.

"You are a traiter to our master ChaosPiedmon!" Puppetmon said.

"He's not my master anymore, because I'm stronger now!" Milleniumon said.

"How dare you!" Puppetmon said.

Suddenly, Milleniumon left.

"Hey wait a minute! I can't beat them alone!" Puppetmon said.

"We know!" WarGreymon said.

"Take this!" HerculesKabuterimon said.

The group of digimon except Seraphimon and Magnadramon held Puppetmon still. 

"Attack!" Phoenixmon said.

"Before he gets loose!" Preciomon said.

"You can do it!" Joe said.

Seraphimon used his "Seven Heavens" attack and Magnadramon used her "Dragon Fire" attack. Puppetmon was disintegrated little by little.

"You couldn't beat Milleniumon so what makes you think you can beat ChaosPiedmon," Puppetmon said, "You'll all be destroyed!"

Puppetmon fully disintegrated. Milleniumon returned a couple seconds later.

"I'm back!" Milleniumon said, "And I'll beat you easily!"

"Prove it!" Izzy said.

"You can't beat us Milleniumon!" T.K. said.

Milleniumon used his "Dimension Destroyer" attack once again, except this time the digidestine's digimon de-digivolved to their rookie levels instead of just being hurt.

"Oh no!" Kari said, "We're defenseless!"

How will the digidestined get out of this huge pickle?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!


	9. Part III, A Hero's Destiny: Farewell Met...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so don't flame me, but I wish I did.

Agumon: What's going to happen to us!? I want to find out!

Disclaimer: Ask the author about it.

Agumon: Well, can you tell me?

Author: I can tell you.

Tai: Cool, we'll get to find out.

Agumon: Tell us please.

Author: No.

Tai: What?

Agumon: What do you mean by no?

Author: Exactly what it sounds like. No.

Agumon: You mean you're not going to tell us.

Author: That's right.

Tai: But you said….

Author: I said I can tell you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you.

Agumon: What?

Author: Earlier I meant it is possible for me to tell you, but I didn't want to.

Tai: You tricked us!

Author: Nope.

Sora: Funny trick.

Author: Thanks.

Tai: Sora, you're supposed to be on our side.

Sora: I can, but I don't want to be.

Tai: You're talking that weird talk again!

Sora: It's funny.

Agumon: It isn't to me.

Sora: Try it.

Agumon: I can always be on your side Tai.

Tai: Thanks Agumon.

Agumon: But that doesn't mean I will.

Tai: What?!

Agumon: You're right Sora, it is funny.

Sora: See.

Tai: I still don't think it's funny.

Sora: I think it is.

Agumon: Same with me.

Disclaimer: Me three.

Author: Me four.

Tai: And me zero.

Disclaimer: Enough talking. Story time.

Ch.9: Farewell MetalGreymon

Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters the digidestined got Matt and MetalGarurumon back to normal. Machinedramon returned with Kimeramon and the two of them DNA digivolved to Milleniumon! All the megas of the digidestined beat Puppetmon, but Milleniumon returned to the battle and used his "Dimension Destroyer", the attack made all the megas de-digivolve to their rookie levels and Milleniumon was ready to do the final blow! 

"Goodbye digidestined!" Milleniumon yelled.

"Not as long as I can help it!" The golden MetalGreymon said.

"Ancient MetalGreymon!" Tai said, "We were wondering where you could be."

The golden MetalGreymon used his "Giga Blaster" attack four times.

"Get out of here now!" MetalGreymon said.

"But what about you?" Sora asked.

"I'll be fine, just get out of here!" MetalGreymon said.

"Give us a lift Tentomon," Izzy said.

"You got it! Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!" The digimon said.

Kabuterimon carried all the digidestined and their digimon to the sky. From a distance, the digimon and digidestined saw MetalGreymon still shooting his "Giga Blaster" attack and hitting Milleniumon with his metal claw, but they also saw him destroyed by Milleniumon's "Dimension Destroyer" and his information being sucked up. 

"Nooooooooooooo!" Kari said.

"It can't be," Sora said.

"He lost his life saving ours," Izzy said.

"Why did he have to die," Mimi said while crying.

All the digidestined were in tears. After many hours they were still sad, but they weren't crying anymore.

"We'd better land and set up camp now," Kabuterimon said, "Izzy what's wrong? You are usually always talking about theories and how amazing creatures digimon are."

"We're all still sad, Kabuterimon, of the loss of that golden MetalGreymon," Izzy replied.

"He saved us many times, but this time he didn't survive the battle," Tai said.

"I just realized something!" Matt said.

"What?" Joe said.

"Gennai told us it would take the ancient digimon to win against the Dark Masters this time!" Matt explained.

"Are you telling me we can't beat the Dark Masters now?!" T.K. asked.

"I think so," Matt said.

"Are you sure we can't beat the Dark Masters without him?" Mimi asked.

"That's what Gennai said," Matt explained.

"But that can't be!" Kari said.

"It's possible that Matt's true," Sora said.

"For all our sakes, I hope I'm wrong," Matt said.

"I hope so too," Joe said.

"All of us do," Tai said.

The digidestined set up camp for the night. None of them could get to sleep thinking they couldn't beat the Dark Masters without the friend they lost.

"Agumon…." Tai said.

"What Tai?" Agumon replied.

"Is it really possible to defeat the Dark Masters without that MetalGreymon just like Gennai said?" Tai asked.

Agumon started tapping his head and thinking of an answer.

"I don't know Tai," Agumon replied.

"Well, I'm at least glad you tried," Tai said.

Tai and the others fell asleep. In Tai's dream, he was in a black void that didn't seem to go anywhere. He saw the golden MetalGreymon reaching for him. The digimon was trying to say something. The MetalGreymon was pointing at Tai's chest. 

"Courage…." The golden MetalGreymon started to say.

"What about courage?" Tai asked.

Then the metallic digimon was pointing at his chest and saying the same thing over again, but with a little more to say.

"Courage will bring…." The MetalGreymon was saying.

Suddenly, while the digimon was finishing his sentence, Tai woke up. Sora and Agumon woke him up.

"What did you wake me up for?" Tai asked.

"Everyone else is already up," Sora replied.

"And anyway, we caught fresh fish and it's done cooking," Agumon said.

"Good thing, because I'm hungry," Tai said.

"That's why we got the fish," Agumon said.

The digidestined and their digimon ate fish their own way. Tai and Agumon gulped large pieces down their throats and everyone else ate neatly without getting food on their laps. When they finished, they continued to where Gennai's house was. When they were going through the forest that led to Gennai's house, some Garbagemon and a Datamon blocked their path.

"May we please get through?" Mimi asked.

"No," A Garbagemon replied.

"Why not?" Palmon asked.

"This land belongs to our leaders; the Dark Masters, from here on," Another Garbage replied.

"Move out of our way," Tentomon said a little sternly.

"You won't move us," The third Garbagemon said.

"Plus, I still want my revenge on you children!" Datamon said.

"Are you the Datamon that nearly killed Sora?" Kari asked.

"Yes, and I wish I did," Datamon said.

"Take this!" Matt said.

"Agumon, digivolve to…. Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve to…. Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon, digivolve to…. Togemon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon, digivolve to…. Angemon!"

The Garbagemon shot their "Junk Chunker" attack at the champions. Their garbage cans shot sewage at the digimon. The sewage was like bubble gum, and made them stuck. Suddenly, a swarm of Roachmon came from the sky throwing things from the garbage dump on the digimon. The digidestined and their digimon were trapped! Datamon threw his "Digital Bomb" and it exploded on the champions. They all fell to the ground in pain. 

"Get up Greymon!" Tai yelled to his digimon.

"Please get back up, Birdramon," Sora said.

"You have to get up Kabuterimon," Izzy said.

"Come on Togemon," Mimi said.

"You can do it Garurumon," Matt said.

"Ikkakumon, don't give up," Joe said.

"Gatomon, you're too powerful to lose now," Kari said.

"Angemon, I have hope," T.K. said.

"We're digivolving!" Kabuterimon said.

"Greymon, digivolve to…. MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon, digivolve to…. WereGarurumon!"

"Birdramon, digivolve to…. Garudamon!

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to…. MegaKabuterimon!"

"Togemon, digivolve to…. Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon, digivolve to…. Zudomon!"

"Angemon, digivolve to…. MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…. Angewomon!"

MetalGreymon, Garudamon, Zudomon, and Lillymon were fighting the Garbagemon. MegaKabuterimon, WereGarurumon, and Angewomon were fighting the Roachmon. MagnaAngemon was fighting Datamon. MetalGreymon rammed one of the Garbagemon and shot his "Giga Blaster" attack at another. One of the Garbagemon was using his garbage can as a vacuume, but Zudomon shot a beam from his hammer and the garbage can overloaded and blew up. Garudamon used her "Phoenix Claw" attack and shredded two Garbagemon into digital bits. Lillymon shot her "Flower Cannon" attack and the beam disintegrated a Garbagemon. 

"Let's fight face to face!" MegaKabuterimon said, "Beetle to roach!"

MegaKabuterimon shot a beam that destroyed a whole bunch of Roachmon. WereGarurumon used his "Garuru Kick" attack on a Roachmon and hopped on a group of them and used his "Wolf Claw" attack on them. Angewomon kept striking some Roachmon with her "Celestrial Arrow" attack. Meanwhile, MagnaAngemon was trying to slash Datamon with his sword, but Datamon wouldn't stay still. Datamon shot a beam that pushed MagnaAngemon back a few yards. MagnaAngemon stabbed Datamon through his chest. Datamon disintegrated. The digimon de-digivolved to their rookie forms.

"That was tiring," Biyomon said.

"Fighting other bugs really bugs me," Tentomon said.

The digidestined and their digimon stared at the sight of Gennai's house.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

The digidestined and their digimon stared at the bits of Gennai's house all over the place.

What happened at Gennai's house?! Without the golden MetalGreymon, will the digidestined be able to win against the Dark Masters?! Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	10. Part III, A Hero's Destiny: WarGreymon's...

ÐÏà¡±á 


	11. Part III, A Hero's Destiny: The War of t...

Disclaimer: This is getting boring.

Tai: You finally agree with me.

Disclaimer: No, I was just joking.

Tai: What?! You mean after all this time you're still not bored of saying the same old thing over and over and over again?!

Disclaimer: Yep.

Agumon: Come on Tai, give me five dollars.

Disclaimer: Tai, why did you give Agumon five dollars?

Tai: We made a bet to see if you'd be bore or not about saying the same old thing over and over and over again.

Disclaimer: What do you mean by over and over and overagain?

Tai: You saying your sentence over and over and over again.

Disclaimer: Oh, I thought you said rolling and rolling and rolling again.

Tai: No, I said over and over and over again.

Disclaimer: Oh, so you mean over and over….

Matt: Be quiet! Stop repeating that!

Disclaimer & Tai: You mean over and over and….

Matt: Yes, that's what I mean! Now be quiet!

Disclaimer: Sheesh, we were just carrying on a conversation.

Matt: A repeat-like conversation.

Tai: There's nothing wrong with repeating over and over and….

Matt: You're doing it again!

Tai: Doing what?

Matt: Saying over and over and….

Mimi: Be quiet Matt!

Matt: But I was only….

Mimi: I don't want to hear any excuses, please be quiet.

Matt: That was your plan all along wasn't it?

Tai: Yep.

Disclaimer: Okay, enough puppy love, let's go onto the story.

Tai & Matt: Puppy love!

Tai and Matt chased the disclaimer around the room wanting to strangle him.

Disclaimer: Help!

Tentomon: This is getting old.

Author: You got that right. Well, onto the chapter.

Ch.11: The War of the Dark Masters

(Kari) Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters we all looked around the rubble of Gennai's house and heard a recording of all the message he sent to us days before. The message said to go to some old ruins and Gennai would be there. He was there. And when Agumon found some mysterious energy, he got stronger than before. To test and see if Agumon was the digimon that was supposed to inherit the energy, Zanbamon came and faught WarGreymon. Wargreymon won and we left the ruins to go after the last two Dark Masters. Tai said Agumon, him, Sora, Tentomon, Izzy, and Biyomon would go with him to go after Milleniumon them while the rest of us go after ChaosPiedmon.

It had been about an hour since the digidestined split up into two groups to go after the last two Dark Masters. Tai and his group were traveling through a jungle while following Milleniumon's signal, which was about a mile a head of them. 

"We're getting closer," Tai said, "Be ready to digivolve any minute."

The digimon got ready. When Tai peaked over a bush he saw Milleniumon walking.

"I'm going to destroy ChaosPiedmon, take his energy and rule both worlds," Milleniumon said.

"Hear that?" Tai asked, "He's going against ChaosPiedmon."

"His own boss?" Sora asked.

"Sora, after fusing with Kimeramon, he's as strong as ChaosPiedmon," Izzy said.

"He is?" Sora asked, "But Piedmon transformed into his more powerful form."

"Yes, but in energy Piedmon grew about two times stronger after transforming, but when Machinedramon DNA digivolved with Kimeramon, his power grew almost four times of what it was before. And that makes their power about even."

"Oh," Biyomon replied.

"Shhhhhhh," Tai said, "We have to keep following Milleniumon, and at the same time we have to be quiet."

"Wait a minute," Izzy said.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Milleniumon's signal is going towards ChaosPiedmon's signal," Izzy said.

"Are you telling me we split up for nothing?" Tai asked.

"Yes," Izzy replied.

"Oh well," Tai said, "But to keep up, Biyomon better digivolve."

"Do it Biyomon," Sora said.

"Biyomon, digivolve to…. Birdramon!"

Birdramon flew over the trees tell see Milleniumon and to not lose him. But it wasn't too hard to keep up because Milleniumon was destroying all the trees in his path. Meanwhile, the other digidestined were going through a lot of forest.

"Hey, Milleniumon's signal is going towards ChaosPiedmon's signal," T.K. said.

"Then we better get to Spiral Mountain, and quick!" Matt said.

"Digivolve," Matt said.

"Digi-armor energize!" Kari and T.K. said.

"Gabumon, digivolve to…. Garurumon!"

"Patamon, armor digivolve to…. Pegasusmon!"

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to…. Nefertimon!"

Pegasusmon carried T.K., Nefertimon carried Kari, and Garurumon carried Matt, Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon. After awhile of walking, Milleniumon got to the top of Spiral Mountain. ChaosPiedmon had been waiting for him.

"You're going to die and I'm going to absorb your energy!" Milleniumon said.

"No, your treachery is going to cost you your life," Piedmon said.

Matt's group got to the top, but the two dark Masters didn't notice them. Tai's group hadn't got to the top yet. Milleniumon and ChaosPiedmon smiled and turned to face the digidestined.

"Gotcha," ChaosPiedmon said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, "I thought you two hated each other."

"It was our little plan from the start," Milleniumon said, "We wanted to make you think we hated each other in which your team would split up and we would kill the first group that would reach Spiral Mountain, and then when the other group arrives we'll kill them."

"We never suspected you two would have this all planned out," Kari said.

"We've been planning this for a long time," ChaosPiedmon said.

"And now it's time for you to die!" Milleniumon said.

"Digivolve!" T.K. said.

Garurumon and Pegasusmon de-digivolved to their rookie forms and Nefertimon de-digivolved to her champion form.

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

"Palmon, warp digivolve to…. Rosemon!"

"Gomamon, warp digivolve to…. Preciomon!"

"Patamon, warp digivolve to…. Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon, warp digivolve to…. Magnadramon!"

Preciomon dug into the ground, Rosemon, Magnadramon, and Seraphimon took to the air, and MetalGarurumon went on foot. MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon went to fight Milleniumon, while Magnadramon, Rosemon, and Preciomon went to fight ChaosPiedmon. From the sky, Rosemon threw about fourteen spears at ChaosPiedmon and he dodged them all. He got behind her and elbowed her to the ground. Preciomon came from the rock and tried to bite ChaosPiedmon, but the clown got hold of Preciomon's tail and threw him into the rock. Magnadramon rammed ChaosPiedmon, but he tossed her into Preciomon. Rosemon tried to hit ChaosPiedmon again, but this time with her fists, but he hit her to the ground. Magnadramon and Preciomon both shot a blast that pushed ChaosPiedmon backwards. Rosemon elbowed him in the back this time and he fell to the rock. He got back up and stared at the three digimon.

"Is that the best you can do?" ChaosPiedmon asked.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day," Magnadramon said.

Meanwhile, MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon weren't having very good luck in the battle either. Milleniumon grabbed MetalGarurumon tried to squeeze him to death, but Seraphimon used his "Seven Heavens" attack and Milleniumon let go of MetalGarurumon. The Cyborg wolf digimon then shot his "Metal Wolf Claw" attack and the missile's ice covered half of Milleniumon's body. And while Milleniumon's legs were frozen, Metalgarurumon used his "Giga Missile" attack and Milleniumon got hurt a little. MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon combined their powers and shot an electric blast at Milleniumon. The giant robotic digimon wasn't affected too much. He shot his "Dimension Destroyer" beam, but Seraphimon and MetalGarurumon evaded his beam. MetalGarurumon shot some more of his missiles, but they didn't affect Milleniumon. Milleniumon made a gigantic blast that hit Seraphimon and MetalGarurumon and made them de-digivolve to their rookie forms. 

"I'm done," Milleniumon said.

"Same with me," ChaosPiedmon said.

ChaosPiedmon dropped Palmon, Gomamon, and Gatomon down on the ground.

"Oh no, they lost!" Kari said.

"We're doomed," Mimi said.

"Yes, you're doomed and you're going to…." ChaosPiedmon said.

ChaosPiedmon's face turned more white than usual.

"Why did you do that?" ChaosPiedmon asked in a weak voice.

"I want to rule both worlds alone, not with a partner!" Milleniumon said, "My lust for power is too great! And I do not wish too be equal with someone else."

Milleniumon shot ChaosPiedmon one more time and he disintegrated. Milleniumon absorbed ChaosPiedmon's data. Then a giant flashing light appeared out of nowhere. 

"Milleniumon, digivolve to…. MoonMilleniumon!"

"He's more powerful than ever!" Joe said.

"I can go further!" MoonMilleniumon said.

"What?!" T.K. said.

"MoonMilleniumon, digivolve to…. ZeedMilleniumon!"

Their digimon woke up.

"ZeedMilleniumon, the final form of Milleniumon! MoonMilleniumon had two dark spirits inside of him, but those two spirits transformed into two heads when he digivolved! His Dimension Destroyer is more powerful than ever! He's strong enough to destroy an army of millions of digimon!" Gatomon said.

"Give up and I promise that your demise will be quick," ZeedMilleniumon said.

"Not while we're around!" Wargreymon said while throwing one of his giant energy balls. 

Milleniumon wasn't affected.

"What the?" Sora said.

"I've digivolved further than you have ever and you can't beat me!" ZeedMilleniumon said.

Does WarGreymon have the power to beat ZeedMilleniumon?! Find out next time on digimon digital monsters! 


	12. Part IV, Battle For Both Worlds: The Ret...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I wish I did so I could get a lot of money and be rich!

Gomamon: What do you can a cow with no feet.

Izzy: Ground beef.

Gomamon: No, you call it a cow with no feet.

Izzy: What?! It's called ground beef.

Gomamon: They're my jokes so they're my rules.

Izzy: Joe, tell you digimon that he has the joke all wrong.

Joe: He might be my digimon, but that doesn't mean I control him.

Gomamon: Want to hear another joke?

Izzy: Sure.

Gomamon: What did the scarf say to the hat?

Izzy: You go ahead while I hang around.

Gomamon: Wrong.

Izzy: What?!

Gomamon: He said I'll hang around and you go ahead.

Izzy: It's the same thing.

Gomamon: No it isn't. Want to hear another one of my jokes?

Izzy: No.

Gomamon: You sure?

Izzy: yeah, but do you want to hear one of my jokes?

Gomamon: Sure.

Izzy: What did the Izzy do to Gomamon?

Gomamon: I don't know. What did he do to the Gomamon?

Izzy picked up a metal bar.

Izzy: He started chasing him with a metal bar and was trying to kill the Gomamon!

Izzy was chasing Gomamon around the room with the metal bar.

Gomamon: Help!

Tai: Hey, wait a minute. What Izzy is doing to Gomamon sounds like déjà vu.

Sora: It is. In the chapter of "Digital Adventure" Davis chased you with a metal bar around the room, the disclaimer did it to you guys, you did it to Davis a couple chapters ago, and it's being done now with Izzy and Gomamon.

Tai: Oh.

Author: Enough talk. We're getting close to the final chapter. Onto the chapter!

Ch.12: The Return of an old Friend

(Mimi) Last time on Digimon, we split into two groups to go after the two different Dark Masters. Tai, Agumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, and Biyomon were in one group, while the rest of us were in the other group. Tai's group was going after Milleniumon and our group was going after ChaosPiedmon. When we checked our digivices and saw that Milleniumon's signal was going towards ChaosPiedmon's signal. We got to Spiral Mountain to stop the two of them from fighting each other and the winner absorbing the looser and becoming stronger than ever. Tai's group hadn't gotten to Spiral Mountain yet. We discovered the two of them were working together and they ganged up on us and beat our mega digimon. While ChaosPiedmon had his back turned, Milleniumon destroyed him and absorbed his energy! Milleniumon digivolve to MoonMilleniumon and then ZeedMilleniumon! WarGreymon and Tai's group have finally got here, but will WarGreymon be able to beat him?!

"I've digivolved further than you have ever and you can't beat me!" ZeedMilleniumon said.

"You are going down!" WarGreymon yelled.

WarGreymon moved at light speed and hit ZeedMilleniumon hundreds and maybe thousands of times in about two minutes, but the two headed digimon wasn't affected at all.

"What?!" Tai said, "You should have been hurt so much that you'd be in intense pain!"

"I told you that I've digivolved further than an original mega digimon," ZeedMilleniumon said, "When I was Machinedramon and Kimeramon, I was only a mega, then they digivolved to a second mega level. And after absorbing ChaosPiedmon, I digivolved to a third and then a fourth leveled mega digimon. And you're only a mega. So you now know what you're up against."

"Counting on my calculations, his power is fifty times stronger than WarGreymon when he was ordinary, and now that Wargreymon got stronger, he's stronger than him by forty-five times," Izzy explained.

"Are you telling me we stand no chance?!" Tai asked.

"It seems that way," Izzy replied.

"I'll keep fighting anyway Tai," WarGreymon said.

"WarGreymon…." Tai said with tears in his eyes, "If you're willing to keep going then I'm right behind you pal!"

"Digivolve again," Joe said.

"I guess we have enough power to back you up WarGreymon," Gatomon said.

"Thanks," WarGreymon replied.

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon!"

"Tentomon, warp digivolve to…. HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Biyomon, warp digivolve to…. Phoenixmon!"

"Palmon, warp digivolve to…. Rosemon!"

"Gomamon, warp digivolve to…. Preciomon!"

"Patamon, warp digivolve to…. Seraphimon!"

"Gatomon, warp digivolve to…. Magnadramon!"

The seven mega digimon were about to help WarGreymon in the fight when they heard a "Stop!" It was Wargreymon who said it.

"Don't help me just yet," WarGreymon said, "Let me try to weaken him first. After all, I'm the strongest."

The seven megas stopped and came back a little to give the two of them room to fight. The two of them stared each other down for a couple minutes and then Wargreymon got in his battle stance, ready to fight. 

"Now WarGreymon!" Tai said.

WarGreymon stepped so hard into the ground that it made a hole as big as his foot. After he stepped hard into the ground he jumped so hard that he started into flight. WarGreymon got behind him and started hitting him from all sides again, except even faster. After five minutes of hitting, bashing, and punching, WarGreymon stopped because he was exhausted. He took a lot of breaths and was getting ready again.

"Do you give up?" ZeedMilleniumon asked.

WarGreymon took in a few more breaths.

"Never!" WarGreymon yelled.

WarGreymon charged once again and started to do the same thing over and over again. He kept hitting and hitting ZeedMilleniumon. He took more breaths.

"Is that the best you can do?" ZeedMilleniumon asked.

"No, I can give you more!" WarGreymon replied.

WarGreymon turned into a tornado and lasers shot from it hitting ZeedMilleniumon. WarGreymon stopped the tornado and waited to see what happened to him. After the smoke cleared ZeedMilleniumon didn't even have a scratch. 

"You can't win and you know it," ZeedMilleniumon said.

WarGreymon jumped into the air and started gathering energy in his hands. The energy in WarGreymon's hands turned into a gigantic ball of energy as large as thirty houses piled on each other.

"Take this!" WarGreymon yelled.

WarGreymon threw the huge ball of energy at ZeedMilleniumon. When the ball of energy was only two feet away from ZeedMilleniumon he used his "Dimension Destroyer" and the whole ball of energy shot back up at WarGreymon. He couldn't get out of the way. He twisted in his tornado-like form and went through his own energy ball. After going through his own ball of energy, WarGreymon's armor was damaged, he was bleeding, and he was tired and weak.

"WarGreymon!" Tai yelled.

Tai was going to run over to WarGreymon to help him.

"No, I can still fight," WarGreymon said.

WarGreymon threw many little energy balls at ZeedMilleniumon. He threw hundreds of them and then stopped. Before the smoke cleared, WarGreymon started throwing energy balls again. The smoke was about to clear again, but he threw even more energy balls then the two times before, and he kept doing it for three minutes, then stopped. He took to the air and threw about ten more energy balls and then he made another huge energy ball even bigger than the last one. He threw it with all the power he had. Behind the giant ball, he shot a straight electric beam and some more energy balls.

"Time for the final finale!" WarGreymon yelled.

WarGreymon threw an energy ball at ZeedMilleniumon and it created a mushroom cloud. There was a flash that shot out miles around. 

"Amazing," MetalGarurumon said, "WarGreymon's power is absolutely stronger than the rest of our powers.'

"He's probably stronger than all of us put together," Magnadramon said.

The mushroom cloud was clearing away, but before it fully disappeared, WarGreymon shot about one hundred more energy balls and stopped. He once again took many breaths. The air was pushing the smoke away. The smoke cleared and ZeedMilleniumon was still standing at the same spot as before. He didn't even have a scratch. 

"What, how did he survive all that?!" HerculesKabuterimon asked.

"Almost no digimon should be able to survive that!" Magnadramon said.

"His power is so intense!" Rosemon said.

"I don't know if WarGreymon or any digimon can beat him," Izzy said.

"No, we have to have hope," T.K. said.

"Yeah," Kari said.

"I have to have courage!" Tai said.

"Our friendship can help us win!" Matt said.

"We can do it!" Sora said.

"Absolutely!" Mimi said.

"We do have somewhat of a percentage of a chance to win," Izzy said.

"If we work together we can beat him," Joe said.

Suddenly, a golden light was coming from ZeedMilleniumon. The ancient MetalGreymon blasted out!

"You're still alive!" Kari said.

"Yes, and your crests helped me," The golden MetalGreymon said, "Gold shall return stronger than before and lead in the war. That part of the prophecy has come true. I am the gold. Friendship and courage will become one again with gold at the center to end the reign of terror. That means Me, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon shall become one."

"But the reason why Omnimon was brought to life before was because of all the children's e-mails helping to form him," Izzy explained.

"Well, when they became Omnimon the first time, the e-mails formed the center, but the prophecy says that gold will be at the center," The MetalGreymon explained, "Light, Hope, Love, Reliability, Knowledge, and Sincerity shall join and seal evil's door. That means that we will defeat him. Tai and Kari, the reason why only you two can help me digivolve is because us three have a digital chain that connects us."

Golden light came from the ancient MetalGreymon, which powered up WarGreymon. WarGreymon's body disappeared into his head and an arm came out of his head with a shield on the shoulder. MetalGarurumon's body disappeared into his head and an arm came out of his head with a spiky shield on the shoulder. The golden MetalGreymon changed into digital information and formed the middle.

"WarGreymon…. MetalGarurumon…. DNA digivolve to…. Omnimon!"

Will Omnimon be able to defeat ZeedMilleniumon!? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters! 


	13. Part IV, Battle For Both Worlds: Doomsda...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I wish I did so I'd get a lot of money.

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Gatomon: Lightning Claw!

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Gomamon: Flying Fishes!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

T.K.: What are you guys doing?

Gabumon: We're practicing aiming our attacks.

Patamon: And we're doing better good at it.

T.K.: How good?

Agumon: We're shooting twenty targets per second.

Joe: Wow. You're good.

Gomamon: Thank you.

Joe: Not you, Agumon and the others.

Gomamon: What?!

Joe: Your jokes have backfired.

Gomamon: My jokes never backfire.

Joe: What about the last chapter?

Gomamon: That was Izzy's insane joke.

Joe: It was funnier than all of your jokes.

Gomamon: It wasn't funny at all.

Izzy: You wan to bet?

Gomamon: Uh oh.

Tai: Even better, since this is the last chapter, let's all chase Gomamon with the metal bars. What do you say?

Everyone looked around for a minute and answered….

Everyone(besides Tai and Gomamon): Sure!

Author: Let's get Gomamon!

Sora: Yeah!

Disclaimer: Let's glue feathers on him with boiling glue!

Tentomon: Let's get him with our attacks!

Kari: Let's beat him up!

Everyone: What?!

Tai: Kari, I never thought you ever wanted violence.

Kari: It's the last chapter so we might as well go all out!

T.K.: I never thought I'd see the day that you'd change Kari.

Author: Enough talk let's chase Gomamon!

Everyone except Gomamon took a metal bar and started chasing him all over the room.

Author: While we're chasing Gomamon, onto the last chapter!

Author's Note: In this chapter I'm going to include the digimon song known as the digimon digital monsters theme song. It's going to be put in the middle of the battle. The songs "Run Around", "Kick It Up", and "Here We Go" are also going to be in this chapter. They were the best songs of digimon that I could think of.

Ch.13: Doomsday

(Izzy) Last time on Digimon, WarGreymon tried to defeat ZeedMilleniumon with all the strength and power he had, but even at full power he was no match at all for ZeedMilleniumon. Out of ZeedMilleniumon came the ancient MetalGreymon. He digivolved with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to create Omnimon. The question is, will they be able to beat ZeedMilleniumon?

Omnimon had golden energy glowing around him.

"Shall we start?" ZeedMilleniumon asked.

"You got it!" Omnimon replied.

Out of Omnimon's right hand came a cannon. He shot his "Supreme Cannon" attack at ZeedMilleniumon who used his "Dimension Destroyer" attack and the two blasts exploded making a mushroom cloud. They exchanged punches and kicks at the speed of light.

Digimon, Digimon,

Digit, Digit, Digit,

Digimon, Digimon,

Digit, Digit, Digit,

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon are the champions,

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon are the champions,

ZeedMilleniumon bashed Omnimon into the rock ground and Omnimon came blasting back up with his cannon at ZeedMilleniumon who was pushed further into the sky with bruises. ZeedMilleniumon kneed Omnimon in the gut and Omnimon counter attacked with punching ZeedMilleniumon's two heads.

Change into Digital champions,

to save the Digital World,

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon are the champions,

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon are the champions,

Everyone was watching the immense and final battle. ZeedMilleniumon shot a giant beam that was pushing Omnimon to the ground. Omnimon made a sword come out of his left hand and sliced the beam into nothing. Then he shot hundreds of beams from his sword that exploded on ZeedMilleniumon.

Digivolve into champions, 

Digivolve into ultimate,

Change into Digital champions,

to save the Digital World,

Digimon, Digital Monsters, 

Digimon are the champions,

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon are the champions,

ZeedMilleniumon shot many beams that stopped and had Omnimon surrounded. They all closed in on him and before they exploded, Omnimon jumped out of the circle of beams and shot three of his own beams at ZeedMilleniumon from his "Supreme Cannon" attack.

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon are the champions,

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon are the champions,

Warp Digivolve,

Change into Digital champions,

to save the Digital World,

Omnimon tried to slash ZeedMilleniumon with his "Transcendant Sword" attack, but ZeedMilleniumon kept jumping back. ZeedMilleniumon shot some mini lasers from his mouth at Omnimon. The DNA mega digimon blocked it with his shield on his left shoulder. Then he kneed ZeedMilleniumon on his left head, kicked the right head and shot the chest with his "Supreme Cannon" attack.

Digimon, Digimon,

Digit, Digit, Digit,

Digimon, Digimon,

Digit, Digit, Digit,

Warp Digivolve,

Change into Digital champions,

to save the Digital World,

Both Omnimon and ZeedMilleniumon shot powerful beams that collided head on and the energy of the explosion pushed both mega digimon back. ZeedMilleniumon was blasting hundreds of beams and they all hit Omnimon with amazing force.

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon are the champions,

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon are the champions,

Digimon, Digital Monsters,

Digimon,

Both mega digimon landed to the ground, but Omnimon had the most bruises.

"How much energy did you use in our battle?" ZeedMilleniumon asked.

"Almost all of it," Omnimon replied, "How much did you use?"

"Twenty percent of it," ZeedMilleniumon replied.

"What?!" Omnimon replied.

"Most of your effort wasn't even a challenge to one fifth of my power," ZeedMilleniumon explained.

"It can't be," Rosemon said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"It seems that Omnimon's power is only a little compared to ZeedMilleniumon's," Preciomon explained.

"What?!" Kari asked, "It can't be. The prophecy said we would win."

"It seems that the prophecy was wrong," Phoenixmon said.

Everyone felt afraid and scared. While they felt they couldn't win, dark energy was flowing from them to ZeedMilleniumon. Making him stronger and stronger and stronger. Omnimon was the only one that noticed this.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Omnimon said, "We can win, he's only making us think that we can't."

"We can't win so why try?" Joe asked, "He's too strong."

Tai also noticed the dark energy flowing from everyone.

"Guys, don't believe ZeedMilleniumon!" Tai said, "He's just like MaloMyotismon! Remember how MaloMyotismon was feeding on our fears and when Davis and the others helped the new digidestined out, he disintegrated and Imperialdramon destroyed him with his "Giga Crusher" attack. Remember guys? You have to remember, ZeedMilleniumon is doing the same thing that MaloMyotismon was doing. And remember the part of the prophecy where it said that all your guys crests are supposed to help also. You didn't help. But if we pull together we can win!"

A beam shot from Tai's crest and was hitting Omnimon.

"Come on guys, we can do it!" Tai said.

T.K. and Kari's crests started glowing as well.

"I have the crest of hope and I've realized that Tai is right," T.K. said, "Hope keeps all the crests going."

Suddenly, everyone realized that they could win.

"You're absolutely right!" Matt said.

"The chances of winning are fifty to fifty!" Izzy said.

"The power of our crests can help us win!" Kari said.

All eight of the digidestined held up their crests and the beams hit all their digimon. Magnadramon, Seraphimon, Rosemon, Preciomon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Phoenixmon gave their energy to Omnimon. Omnimon had much more light coming from him then ever before. 

"You're too late, my darkness is spreading around the Earth," ZeedMilleniumon said, "This is the second time I'm doing this and I won't fail!"

"What do you mean by second time?" Izzy asked.

Magnadramon looked into ZeedMilleniumon's eyes and saw someone.

"It's MaloMyotismon!" Magnadramon said.

"Yes, but I'm more than just MaloMyotismon, I'm also Devimon, Etemon, ChaosPiedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Kimeramon, Diaboromon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and the virus that was in Kokomon!" ZeedMilleniumon explained, "You already knew I was made of the Dark Masters, and Kimeramon, but did you know I was made by the rest of them as well? That's why my digivolution didn't just stop at MoonMilleniumon, I had enough power to become what I am now! I'm mainly MaloMyotismon, but I still have the energy of the others. Can you possibly beat me now?! I'm going to continue what I started when I was MaloMyotismon!"

"But how did Milleniumon get the rest of your evil spirits in him?" Izzy asked.

"After you beat MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon, MetalSaedramon died, but Machinedramon didn't because long before that, after Imperialdramon blasted my spirit, some of me was still alive. I decided to go into the ground to wait for a host. When Machinedramon died I took his body, and to make him all the more powerful I brought the spirits of your enemies with me! We all got into Machinedramon's body. And when I realized that Machinedramon could get even stronger after DNA digivolution, I brought Kimeramon back to life as well! When we became Milleniumon, I knew that I could still go much further than what I was. After becoming Milleniumon, I tried to destroy you, but you escaped and your golden MetalGreymon friend was absorbed. I went directly to ChaosPiedmon and told him the plan, but I didn't tell him that I'd betray him and absorb him. ChaosPiedmon was the final link to the puzzle. I had enough power to become the form that you see before you. And you know the rest." ZeedMilleniumon explained.

ZeedMilleniumon's darkness was covering the entire Earth and also the Digital World! Suddenly, out of nowhere, a t.v. appeared in front of the digidestined.

"What would a t.v. be doing here?" Mimi asked.

A light flashed and four kids stood there.

"Davis, Yolie, Cody, and Ken?! What are you doing here?!" T.K. asked.

"Everyone on Earth heard ZeedMilleniumon's little story, and we came here," Davis replied, "Why didn't you tell us about this?!"

"We didn't want to ruin your vacation," Joe replied.

"Saving the world is always better than a vacation!" Davis said.

"You'd better digivolve to help them," Ken said.

"You got it," Davis said, "Golden digi-armor energize!" 

"Veemon, golden armor digivolve to…. Magnamon!"

"I'll never get bored of seeing that," Cody said.

"Neither will I," Yolie said.

"Let's work together!" Magnamon said.

"Okay," Omnimon said.

The two golden digimon stood in front of ZeedMilleniumon. Before they started fighting the D3's shot a beam at Magnamon.

"I feel more powerful then ever!" Magnamon said.

"It won't help you!" ZeedMilleniumon said, "I'm still too much for either of you!"

"Prove it!" Omnimon said.

Omnimon and Magnamon shot lasers that hit ZeedMilleniumon with amazingly powerful and super force of energy. Magnamon gave him a few punches on both his heads and a kick in the gut.

Things are starting to accelerating into something never stopping always struggle,

But now I think am getting too much spinning pace my patience line is thickening quickening,

It's getting too insane, 

I'm trying to maintain,

Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Omnimon jumped into the air and gave ZeedMilleniumon a few kicks and ZeedMilleniumon caught his foot and threw him and then shot many beams at him. Omnimon quickly recovered the attack and blasted a beam at ZeedMilleniumon. The evil digimon dodged the attack.

You run around

I run around

We're all gonna run run run around

You run around

I run around

We're all gonna run run run around

ZeedMilleniumon punched, kicked, and blasted beams at Magnamon and Omnimon. They fell to the ground and jumped back up with super speed and did a double kick on ZeedMilleniumon.

It is getting closer more tense ever spinning twisted turning roller coaster,

Inch by inch the gap is closing pressure building temperatures rising higher and higher,

It's getting too crazy, 

I wish I could maybe,

Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Run Run Baby,

Run Run Baby,

Run Run Baby,

Run Run Baby,

Run Run Baby,

Run Run Baby,

Like a rocket,

Like a rocket,

You never stop it,

You never stop it,

Magnamon threw swome energy balls at ZeedMilleniumon. They exploded on him, but didn't stop him. He head-butted Omnimon and Magnamon in the chest and then shot more blasts at them.

You run around,

I run around,

We're all gonna run run run around,

You run around,

I run around,

We're all gonna run run run around,

You run around,

I run around,

We're all gonna run run run around,

You run around,

I run around,

We're all gonna run run run around,

Magnamon and Omnimon were floating in the sky tired. ZeedMilleniumon was also very tired.

"I guess I was wrong," ZeedMilleniumon said, "You are a match for me."

"You are going down!" Davis said.

Magnamon and Omnimon were about to attack ZeedMilleniumon when his eyes turned into pure darkness and he had darkness flowing around his body.

"What's going on? What's happening to you?" Magnamon asked.

"I'm getting evil energy from all the evil digimon in the Digital World," ZeedMilleniumon replied, "Oh and by the way, I have a gigantic energy bomb falling to Earth and no one can stop it!" ZeedMilleniumon said.

"We'll have to split up to stop both," Omnimon said, "You go and stop the energy bomb while I take care of ZeedMilleniumon."

"Okay, I'll try my best," Magnamon said.

The golden armor digimon shot off towards Earth. A digital portal opened up and Magnamon went through it. Meanwhile, on Earth….

"This is World News saying that from the sky a giant ball of some sort is falling," The news man said, "Scientists say it has enough energy to cover all the Earth in darkness. Most things like plants will die. Scientists also say it might destroy the Earth. People all over the world are panicking and running for their lives, streets are filled with people, some people are trying to get a spaceship and their belongings and go to a different planet and live there, but no such space shuttle is equipped to do things like that. World New's John Honicle, signing off."

Omnimon and ZeedMilleniumon were prepared for the final battle to save Earth or have it taken over. 

"The final battle is near," ZeedMilleniumon said.

"Let's fight!" Omnimon said.

The two digimon disappeared in a flash. They were fighting with amazing accuracy in their punches and kicks.

Here We Go!

Hey, what's up, Superstar?

Looks like you're goin' far,

Hey look it's Wonderguy,

Gonna make ya plenty fine,

Now what's up, Wondergirl?

You're gonna change the world,

Omnimon and ZeedMilleniumon blasted beams at each other. Omnimon slashed off ZeedMilleniumon's left arm with his "Trenscendant Sword" attack and ZeedMilleniumon shot a double laser at Omnimon.

So everything's not perfect,

Don't matter 'cause,

You rework it,

No-thing's holding you,

Never stopping,

Never stopping,

Never stopping now,

Omnimon and ZeedMilleniumon punched each other at the same time and kicked each other at the same time and fell back in mid-air.

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh,

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh…

Hey what's up dynamite?

Takin off on a new flight,

Step it up to number 1,

It won't back off until it's,

Gonna be like a great fire,

You're gonna be the next fire…

Magnamon is racing through the portal to get through the other side. The portal is bigger than any other. The whole world's t.v.'s have Magnamon on them. He's racing to get to the end of the portal and save the world. The whole world of people are sweating or hoping he'll make it on time.

"Come on Magnamon!" Davis said, "You can do it!"

So every-thing is crazy,

Don't matter 'cause,

No-thing's crazy,

You…get…through…it,

Never stopping,

Never stopping,

Magnamon is getting to the end of the portal. Omnimon is beating ZeedMilleniumon, just barely. Omnimon aims his cannon one more time and summoning all the last bit of energy he has in the blast. ZeedMilleniumon is charging towards him. He blasts from the cannon and ZeedMilleniumon can't escape. The beam hit ZeedMilleniumon and the digimon starts disintegrated.

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh…

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh,

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhh….

Magnamon reached the end of the portal to see that the energy ball wasn't far from the atmosphere. He raced to get in front of the giant ball. He managed to get to the side of the ball, but getting to the front of it was a fully different story. Meanwhile, Omnimon's blast destroyed ZeedMillleniumon.

"You did it Omnimon!" Matt said.

"Yeah, but the rest depends on Magnamon," Kari said.

They all looked through the t.v. that Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Ken came through and saw that Magnamon was getting to the front of the energy ball, but the ball was breaking through the atmosphere at top speed. Magnamon was getting to the front of the ball and finally reached it. He got in front of it, but the energy ball got faster. To get to the front, Magnamon used the extra booster to get in front of the ball. He tried to push the ball back, but it was barely slowing down. He used all his boosters and power to stop the ball, but it wasn't working. The ball was slowing down little by little, but it wasn't slowing down enough. Magnamon summoned all the energy he had in his entire body. His veins started showing, his muscles were bulking up, his boosters were blasting out more fire than ever, and his energy increased to its maximum.

If we take our time,

And we stick together,

Everything we do,

Will go our way,

And if we try,

Now and forever,

No matter what come next,

Be okay,

Let's kick it up,

Show them all the things we can do,

Let's kick it up,

Another notch tomorrow,

Let's kick it up,

'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you,

Let's kick it up,

Together,

Magnamon was slowing down the ball, he was fifty thousand feet at that point and their distance from the ground was decreasing at an amazing speed.

One thing I know,

Is there's a purpose,

And like the circus,

We're hangin' from the rings,

Let's kick it up,

Show them all the things we can do,

Let's kick it up,

Another notch tomorrow,

Let's kick it up,

'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you,

Let's kick it up,

Together,

Together,

The speed of the ball was slowing down more and more, but Magnamon and the energy ball were five thousand feet from the ground and still decreasing.

Na na na na,

Na na na na

yeah!

Let's kick it up,

Show them all the things we can do,

Let's kick it up,

Another notch tomorrow,

Let's kick it up,

'Cause they ain't seen the last of you and me,

Let's kick it up,

Together,

Together,

The ball and Magnamon were one thousand feet from the ground. It was slowing down very amazingly. People around the world were watching this. The ball was only one hundred feet from the ground and it was almost fully slowed down, but it was still going at an amazing velocity. The people were running in fear. Cars were being pushed away by the powerful force of the ball. People were screaming. When it was only fifty feet from the ground Magnamon used his "Magna Explosion". People all over the world cheered for the golden digimon. Magnamon met the others back in the Digital World. He went into his rookie form, while Omnimon became Koromon, Agumon, and Gabumon. Koromon started to leave.

"Hey, Koromon," Tai said.

"What Tai?" The Koromon asked.

"Thanks for saving us," Tai said.

"No, thank Veemon," The Koromon said.

"No, it's because of you that we're digidestined and it'd because of you we didn't get destroyed by Parrotmon many years ago, Boltmon, Milleniumon, or ZeedMilleniumon," Tai said.

"Thanks Tai," The Koromon said.

"And a job well done," A figure said.

"Who's there?" Tai asked.

"It's me," The figure said.

"Hey, you're Azulongmon," Tai said.

"Yes, and you saved both worlds Tai Kamiya," Azulongmon said.

"No, we all did," Tai said.

The rest of the digidestined came to where Tai was. After talking for a while, the Koromon was leaving. Everyone waved and saw as the sun set, that they re-met a friend.

THE END


End file.
